


Feel good

by foureyedwriter



Series: Family [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Iwaizumi knows a way to make his omega feel good.





	Feel good

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ^^   
> Who would have guessed— another short part of the series :) again some fluff bc I had some fluffy IwaOi-feels. 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

The steam of the hot shower fogged up the mirror, but Oikawa didn’t mind. Lately the omega didn’t like his reflection that much. Not with swollen feet and his huge belly. Sure, he was happy this pregnancy went well, but he was more than ready for their little girl to be born. 

“One more week.” he mumbled, wrapping himself in a huge towel and leaving the bathroom. He made sure to walk quietly as to not step on the creaking floorboards. The twins had an exciting day and needed their rest, and if Oikawa was honest, he needed it too. 

Iwaizumi sat on the bed, smiling at the omega as he entered the room. There was a small bottle lying next to him and Oikawa frowned. 

“What do you have there, Iwa-chan?” 

Iwaizumi patted the spot on the bed next to him. “Something you’ll like.” 

“Doesn’t look like milk bread.” Oikawa said with a grin, but sat down all the same. 

Iwaizumi chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Oikawa’s cheek. “It’s not, but you’ll still like it. Sit down in the middle of the bed.” 

“I’m not even dressed yet, Iwa-chan...” 

“Believe me, Tooru. For what Im about to do you don’t need any clothes.” Iwaizumi purred, and Oikawa felt a shiver running down his spine. 

“Sounds promising, Hajime.” said Oikawa, licking his lips and scooting into the middle of the bed. “And now?” 

“Close your eyes.” Iwaizumi replied, and Oikawa did just that. He heard Iwaizumi climbing onto the bed as well, felt the others heat behind him. The alpha’s hands took the towel away, and then Oikawa heard a cap opening, most likely of the bottle he spotted next to Iwaizumi earlier. 

“What...,” he started to ask, but trailed off into a soft moan as Iwaizumi’s hands started to knead the muscles of his shoulders. 

“Sssh.” Iwaizumi said. “Just relax, will you?” He kisses Oikawa’s bondmark. “Let me make you feel good.” 

And oh, how good Iwaizumi made Oikawa feel. His strong, yet gentle hands roamed over his tense muscles, working out the knots and tension with slow, steady movements. The scent of roses was in the air just like the scent of the alpha, and Oikawa felt himself relax. Iwaizumi didn’t stop to work the muscles in his shoulders, neck and back until there was no tension left, and then Oikawa felt himself being pulled against Iwaizumi’s chest, the alpha’s hands, slick with oil, now stroking his belly. 

“Is that good?” Iwaizumi asked, as if he didn’t know already, as if the little sounds of pleasure that fell from Oikawa’s lips weren’t already a tell tale sign. 

Oikawa purred, pressing closer against his alpha’s chest. “It’s perfect... our little one seems to like it too...” 

“Is she asleep?” Iwaizumi asked, hands now resting on Oikawa’s huge belly, warm and safe. 

“She fell asleep, yeah.” Oikawa yawned. “Like her mommy almost did.” 

Iwaizumi nuzzled his neck from behind. “Then let me tuck mommy into bed.” 

“But I should do something in return.” Oikawa replied, eyelids already heavy. 

“You gave birth to our lovely twins, our daughter grows inside of you. I couldn’t ask for more.” Iwaizumi said, pulling up the covers with one hand, the other still resting on Oikawa’s belly. 

Oikawa smiled. “I love you so much, Hajime.” 

“I love you too, Tooru.” 

It wasn’t long after that that Oikawa was fast asleep, safe and secure in his alpha’s embrace.


End file.
